His Butler, ROMANTIC?
by Beloved Shinigami
Summary: An old valentines day story. XD


It was somewhat of a night like any other. The moon was in full bloom and a scarlet red. The room was bathed in a ghastly red hue against the blackest of drapery and beddings. Shadows danced playfully behind the flames of the candelabra that rested on the nightstand. Such a romantic setting, if anyone could say the least. Everything was still besides the flickering of the flames and a slight breeze from the window only opened a crack. But two figures stood out, one asleep, and the other clearly awake.

A young man, around the age of 21 with ruby red hair cascading down his back and over his shoulders along with those contrasting emerald eyes sat in his bed, watching his one love. His eyes traced the frame of the one close by. Next to him, a sturdier built male laid next to him. A man of high stature, strong and noble compared to the feminine framed redhead. Silky black hair was lightly draped over closed crimson eyes, around the age of 25 or so. Such a beautiful sight indeed. The redhead reached out and laid a gentle hand on the cheek of the other individual, stroking softly as he watched the other sleep. A soft sigh slipped between his pale peach lips, keeping himself quiet as to let his love rest ? Why did these nights have to be so rare and far in between?

The red head was silent as tears started to well in his eyes. He jolted, hearing the hushed voice of the black haired male next to him. _"Grell-chan…."_ Grell blinked, not realizing that the other had been awake. He retracted his hand and placed it neatly in his lap. _"Yes, sebast-chan?"_ The one named Sebastian frowned. Crimson eyes opened and moved from the wall before him to the feminine male next to him. _"What is the matter? You're crying."_ Grell reached up, feeling the wetness of tears that he hadn't noticed had fallen. He turned away, ashamed of himself for showing such weakness towards the demon. Being a shinigami, it was stupid of him to show tears that shouldn't even exist no matter what the circumstance. The black haired one sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He pulled the shinigami close to him, slender fingers running through the red silk of hair that rolled down the shinigami's back. As though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Grell began to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks like small streams. Sebastian sighed, hating to see Grell like this.

"_I-I….I'm afraid to go back to W-William_." The redhead choked, still crying rivers. Sebastian nodded, upset by the femboy's shaking voice and shivering body. He leaned over, kissing the other on the cheek. "Please, calm down." He said his voice strong yet kind. _"H-he'll kill me if he figures out I was here_." The shinigami whined, calming down a little. Sebastian helped to lay themselves down, letting Grell rest his head on the chest of the other male. It was so calming and such a happy atmosphere. Oh how Grell wished every night could be like this, every waking moment filled with the scent of Earl Grey and the touch of his Sebastian against his pale skin.

Locked in a passionate kiss, Grell draped his arms over Sebastian's shoulders. A soft moan escaped into the other's mouth. Hearts were pounding, excited by the moment of passion and what seemed to be love. Grell closed his eyes as he was rocked back and forth to the steady motions of Sebastian pounding into his entrance. His toes curled, his whole body being wrapped in ecstasy as he was slowly being pulled into a climax. It seemed as though that Grell had forgotten all about William's anger and hatred of this particular demon, and all the negative thoughts had been transformed into a burning flame of love and lust. He bucked against Sebastian's throbbing member, practically begging for more. Slim fingers made their way to His own aching length, wrapping lightly around it as he stared to stroke it vigorously. _"S-Sebastian…Sama."_ He cried, his seed releasing onto his stomach. Another soft moan slipped as he was still rocked into. _"I love you…"_ the redhead whimpered, hoping the moment would never end. But sadly, all good things come to an end. Sebastian came inside, filling Grell with the warm liquid cum. They sat silently for a moment, besides the soft, heaving pants and the occasional moan.

"_Grell-chan."_

"_Y-yes?"_

Sebastian was silent for a moment, thinking of how to word the sentence. He closed his eyes and bent over, leaving a soft kiss upon Grell's lips. Those cold crimson eyes gazed down into the emerald seas below as a smile played upon the demons lips. The next words were something Grell had never heard before, not even after saying it a thousand times before so. Word that would certainty kill him if they were to be a dagger through the heart. This was something he had always wished to head.

"_**I love you too. And happy Saint Valentines Day. "**_


End file.
